comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Harold Osborn (Earth-2480)
Harold "Harry" Osborn is the best friend of Peter Parker, who was forcefully mutated into the Green Goblin. History Harry had a strained relationship with his father from birth, and spent most of his time in the care of his mother. However, when Harry was 15, his mother died, sending him into a deep depression. His best friend Peter helped him during this time, and with the additional help of therapy he slowly recovered. The following year the hero known as Spider-Man first appeared, and Harry began to idolise him as a distraction from the disaster that was his home life. In this time, his father became incredibly abusive, to the point of beating Harry on several occasions for disappointing him. However, Harry believed he deserved it, and didn't do anything to stop Norman. The Goblin Saga Birth of the Green Goblin Several months after the Scorpion's attack, Norman Osborn completed work on his 'OsCorp Super Serum' by using samples of Mac Gargan's mutated blood. Norman failed to gain S.H.I.E.L.D.'s approval for human testing. Harry noticed his father was incredibly angry, and made an effort to avoid him because of it. He went to stay with his friend Peter until his father calmed down, but after a couple of days Norman arrived at the Parker home, demanding Harry return home. Not feeling like he had a choice, Harry returned, and was cornered by his father, who told Harry about the OsCorp Super Serum. Harry was initially confused, until his father produced a needle filled with a green liquid. Despite his efforts to escape, Harry was forcefully pinned down and injected with the serum by Norman. Harry began violently convulsing as his body mutated. He became a large, green, horned beast. Norman ran away as soon as he saw what was happening, which was the right call, as the newly created monster (that would later be dubbed "the Green Goblin") was filled with rage, with Norman being the main target. The Green Goblin burst out of the penthouse Osborn home, and jumped down into the street below. A truck crashed into him, causing a new surge of anger, leading to the Green Goblin bursting into flames. MORE TBA Rise of the Hobgoblin Powers & Abilities Regularly, Harry has no powers, besides the ability to change into the Green Goblin (which is involuntary). Only the Green Goblin has super powers. Alternate Form: Much like the Hulk, Harry has an alternate, green-skinned form. Known as the 'Green Goblin', it looks demonic, with horns and spikes across its body. When incredibly angry, the Green Goblin form produces fire from its skin. Super Strength: The Green Goblin is incredibly strong, able to crush cars and knock buildings down. Exactly how strong is unknown, but he rivals Spider-Man in strength. Super Durability: Green Goblin is incredibly difficult to injure. He has survived trucks being thrown at him, and buildings fallen on him with mere scratches. Healing Factor: On the rare occasion, he gets injured, he heals incredibly fast. Functional Immortality: Although Harry is just as susceptible to death as any other human, the Green Goblin is immune to all disease and natural ailments, and doesn't age. The only way to kill the Green Goblin is to kill Harry. Trivia * Originally, Norman was going to be the Green Goblin, but I decided not to go that route. Category:Villains Category:Created by Jacques the Worthy Category:Versions of Green Goblin Category:Earth-2480 Category:Geniuses Category:Alternate Form Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Healing Factor Category:Fire Blasts Category:Males Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Single Characters